House On Bloody Hill
by gleeknicole
Summary: The Glee Club take a field trip to a known "Haunted House" but when some start mysteriously dissapearing the surivors point fingers at Quinn's long lost ancestor. Quinn finds an unlikely comfort from Rachel. alongside her friends she most destroy the kilr
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Glee or Quinn and Rachel!_

The House On Bloody Hill

Chapter 1

"Field Trip"

The 12 teenagers stepped out of the yellow school bus. Immediately, a waft of sweaty feet, aerosol hairspray, and half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches filled their noses.

"May I just say, my fellow friends, that I'm much honored you have picked me for being your captain on our fun filled adventure to this so called 'Haunted House'," Rachel said proudly. Rachel was a petite Jewish girl with long brown hair; brown eyes the color of chocolate.

"Ok, first off hobbit no one picked you to be captain, and secondly we all just pretend to like you!" The voice came from a tough latina girl in the corner of the bus.

"That's not true I kinda like her," a boy with a Mohawk whispered. The teenagers sat in the bus babbling about their fun summers so far. Quinn a blonde haired beauty was jotting down her future prom queen speech while Finn was looking at Rachel dumbly as she was chanting something incoherent.

The bus pulled up to brown worn out sign that read "Creaky Way."

"Guys I've got an uneasy feeling about this place," Finn said nervously. They all silently nodded and stepped out of the bus, nervously tiptoeing towards the grand entrance doors.

"Who's gonna knock?" Finn asked shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"I don't know maybe you Franken teen!" Santana snapped back.

Quinn whipped her head towards Santana and sneered "Do you have rude nicknames for everyone?"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Santana's evil smile grew on her face.

"I'll do it! Gosh you guys are such whimps!" Puck chuckled and walked up to the door. But before he could knock it flew open and a chubby grey haired man stood in the doorway.

"Well I'll be darned, It's the McKinley High group, well come on in!" The man yelled as they started to fall on in. One by one he patted them on their backs.

"Whoa, you gonna buy me dinner first?" Kurt chuckled as the man's hand slightly brushed up against his neck while patting him.

"Kidding!" Kurt giggled and kept walking. As the gang walked in they were in awe of the place.

"Is this the mansion in that one haunted movie? Because I had a dream about that one time only all of you were mice and unicorns!" Brittany smiled dreamily. No one was paying any attention to her because there at the top of the stairs stood a portrait. Quinn stepped towards the painting and read out loud "Martha Fabray- Wellington, Born June 16th 1891,died June 16th 1908." Quinn slowly stepped back her heart beating 10 times faster.

"That's Me!" Quinn gasped.

Thanks for reading….I'll update tommorow after I update for "Daddies Girl" Please review! Like Please Review or subscribe!


	2. The Ghost That Haunts These Halls

_I do not own Glee or Quinn and Rachel!_

The House On Bloody Hill 

"The Ghost That Haunts These Halls"

Quinn was right, the women in the picture was an old fashioned version of her. With long blonde hair pulled back out of her face and a white and pink dress with a corset. Mercedes stepped up and was the first one to break the silence.

"Holy crap!" Mercedes spoke bewildered.

" Somebody tell me who this woman is!" Quinn said out of breath.

"That young lady is Martha Fabray Wellington. She lived here with her parents in till she was fifteen, then in 1906 she moved in with her fiancée Mr. Wellington and they were married on June 15th the day before her birthday. She was then mysteriously murdered on her birthday June 16th at midnight. Some say a robber did it, and some say her husband did it. We'll never know. Any guests that have stayed since have said she haunts these halls seeking revenge!" The man stepped back into darkness. Quinn got a shiver and slowly stepped away from the picture.

"Well, all I know is that no ghost is going to be messing up my wardrobe. She has no idea how much this costs," Kurt blurted out. The group giggled and tried to shake off the feeling that something or someone was watching them.

"If everyone could follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight." The group followed the man through the halls, in till they got to the first room.

"Ok In the first room will be the first two girls and Kurt. So can I have Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt?" They all high fived each other as they walked into the room.

"Next room, Santana and Brittany," the girls giggled and filed into the room.

"Oh trouble!" Artie laughed.

"Oh shut up, four eyes!" Santana yelled.

"Ok next room will be Puck, Finn and Sam," The boy's fist bumped each other and walked into the room.

"And then, last but not last Quinn and Rachel will be sharing the master bedroom." The man had an evil grin on his face. The girls glared at each other and pouted. They hated each other. Ever since Finn dumped Quinn for Rachel, then back to Quinn. The girls slowly stepped into the room as Quinn sat on the bed as Rachel peered around the room making sure it was clear of dust. Neither one was speaking to each other. Suddenly, a coldness was in the air. Quinn yelped as something tried to grab her hair. She thought it was Rachel ,but she was in the bathroom!

_Thanks for reading! Please review! It would mean a lot to me! I'll update tomorrow! _

_Preview: Quinn and Rachel realize that them and their friends are in danger! _


	3. Ready Set Run!

_I do not own Glee or Quinn _

House On Bloody Hill 

"Ready, Set, Run!"

Quinn shook the feeling off and kept hoping and waiting for her to wake up and this to all be a dream. What if Martha was haunting her? What if she was jealous of her and she wanted to hurt her. Stop it Quinn, stop thinking like that! At that moment Rachel came back into the room looking nervous.

"Quinn, I was going to the bathroom when I heard a noise in the bathtub so I reached behind the curtain and saw nothing. It really freaked me out," Rachel whispered.

"It's probably nothing Rachel, just go to the bathroom and nothing will hurt you. I don't want you to pee your pants," Quinn laughed. It was the first time in a while she actually felt the need to.

"Right!" Rachel said as she hurried into the bathroom. Quinn heard the toilet flush, running water, and then…. A scream! Quinn ran into the bathroom to find a crumpled up Rachel in the corner hysterically crying.

"Rachel, What happened? Why are you so scared?" Quinn asked worried. Rachel slowly lifted her arm up and pointed to the mirror. There written was one bloody word. A word with only four letters but a whole lot of meaning. The word "Kill" was spread across the mirror written in blood. Quinn gasped and lifted Rachel up as she fled the room. Finn walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Guys, what happened, why is Rachel crying? Did you hurt her?" Finn said accusingly.

"No, Martha's here and she wants revenge on us!" Quinn said shaking holding Rachel.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Finn said. All of a sudden something behind Finn grabbed a candlestick and knocked him out cold. He fell over on the bed, shaking.

"Oh my god," Rachel pushed through Quinn to get to Finn, rubbing his head.

"Quinn, you go get the others! I'm going to stay here with Finn."

"Ok," Quinn said trying to compose herself. As she rushed out the door something hit her foot as she ran. A book? No a diary! Aha Martha's wanted Quinn to leave the room to get the diary. Quinn picked it up and tossed around pages in till something caught her eye in the very back.

" I'm going to get revenge, I'm going to kill you and your little friend's. We're going to kill you and your little friends. We're going to find you and then you'll be doomed…Take this as a warning! There's no way out of here, the old man locked you in! You can only open it from the outside. You're Doomed! Here's the deal, we're going to play a little game, everyone deserves a little fun! We're going to play tag your it! First up that snarky latina girl. So…1.2.3. She's it! RUN!"

Quinn dropped the book as she started to run towards Santana's room. Suddenly, a scream rang through the halls.


	4. Pleaseplease help!

_I do not own Glee or Quinn _

House On Bloody Hill 

"Please…Please Help!"

Quinn gasped at the sight. Brittany was holding Santana on the bed. Her face was bruised and beaten. Her lip quivering a little in till it stopped. Blood outlined her nose.

"Brittany, what happened? And don't play dumb! Martha's here and she wants to kill us," Quinn shouted. Brittany glanced over at Quinn for a moment before returning to Santana.

"I don't know, I mean I was taking a pee in the bathroom and rushed out when I heard her scream. That's when I found her like this. I think she's dying! Brittany said crying. Quinn stepped back slowly.

"No,no,no,no! This is not happening! If Santana's dead then…Finn!" Quinn yelled. She ran out down the hall to her and Rachel's room, Finn still in her arms.

"Finn's dead!" Rachel said hysterically crying.

"Oh, my god!" Quinn said running towards Rachel. She slowly put her hand on his head, balling her eyes out.

"Who's doing this?" Rachel said horrified.

"It's Martha, she's here! She wants revenge! She doesn't want us here!" Quinn

Looked around the room to find a piece of paper behind her back. She read it out loud…

"Well, well looks like you were too late, I'll give you a poem for the next one ok? Roses are red, Violets are blue, I know who's gayer than you!" Quinn pursed her lips together.

"I'm not gay! But I know who is….Kurt!" Quinn ran out, Rachel following her. She peered around to see a cell phone on the floor.

"Listen, Martha, you lay a finger on Kurt and your doomed! He's got a boyfriend who loves him. You'd be killing him too!" Quinn choked out, tears dripping down her cheeks. Wait…..a cell phone…maybe it has signal…..but who's cell phone was it? Quinn flipped it open to find a picture of Blaine holding a pumpkin in a patch. Kurt!

"Kurt….Rachel come on….we have to go save him…you call Blaine tell him to get the police!"

"Ok" Rachel said unsure of her words. Quinn ran down the hall searching for Kurt's room, she flung the door open to see Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Sam, Mike, all slaughtered. Quinn was screaming with anger inside. These were the people she loved. Everyone thought she had no heart but she did…Kurt…..Where's Kurt?

Meanwhile Rachel was calling Blaine….Ring..Ring..Ring!

"Hello?" Blaine said curiously.

"Hello, Blaine, It's Rachel, we need your help call the ….pol- pol-pol" Rachel got dizzy and fell down. The line went dead!

_Please Review!_


End file.
